


Close your eyes

by Aurora_Nerin



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alex has a Sensory Overload, Alex is basically colorblind, Gen, In a way, M/M, Mental Breakdown, RK100 is called Mark, RK900 is called Alex, Sensory Overload, Suicide Attempt, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Nerin/pseuds/Aurora_Nerin
Summary: This is a fanfic of my original characters Alex (RK900) and Mark (RK100). Alex has damaged eyes, which forces him to be stuck in Scan Mode constantly, resulting in Sensory Overload. He can't take it anymore and attempts suicide. Mark helps him through it
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	Close your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely original ship and characters I made up. You can read more on them on my tumblr Aurora-nerin.tumblr.com under the tag RK1K 2.0. Or just ignore it, I don't know why I'm even invested in this ship at all but I am

Mark did not like coming to Alex unannounced, even though the RK900 did not seem to mind it: such behaviour implied a way closer relationship than the RK100 was comfortable with conforming to.

But the way Alex had shut down all the calls earlier that evening had him worried (not that he would ever admit to it: to  _ worrying  _ over the other). Call it the gut feeling or whatever.

He just felt like he was needed here right now. 

As soon as he opened the door, he realized how right he’d been about it: the sight that greeted him, chilled Mark to his core.

Alex was sitting in the corner, hugging his knees to his chest, gripping the gun tightly in his shaking hand, his palms covering his ears. 

Mark quickly scanned him: Stress Levels: 90 %. Well, that was not good at all.

‘’Alex?’’ He asked softly, walking over to kneel in front of him. ‘’What’s wrong?’’

Alex shook his head, tears leaking from corners of his eyes. 

‘’I can’t. It’s too much.’’ He whimpered.

‘’What’s too much?’’

Alex gestured vaguely. Mark scanned the empty apartment: there was nothing. No traces of anyone have been there, no traces of any kind of struggle. It was completely dark. There was some noise coming in from people having a party somewhere in the building.

‘’I’m… I’m sorry. I can’t take this anymore.’’ Alex whispered, clicking the gun’s safety off and pointing it to his temple, where the led was spinning crimson.

Stress Levels: 95 %

Mark knew he had to act before it was too late. 

‘’Alex,’’ He said, gripping the other Android’s hand. ‘’Listen to me. It’s going to be alright. I can help. Let me help, okay?’’

‘’You can’t. No one can. Something… Something’s wrong with me.’’

‘’Then we will fix it, together.’’ Mark assured, uncurling the RK900’s numb fingers from the pistol. He knew, if Alex wanted to, he could overpower him and shoot faster than RK100 could stop him: His reflexes were far superior, after all. But the fact that he let it happen, gave Mark hope: All was not lost yet.

Mark threw the gun away from both their reach and petted the other Android’s hair. He could feel Alex constantly scanning him. Mark could not understand why he was doing that: Did he not earn the paranoid Android’s trust by now?

No, that was not it, he realized suddenly. ‘’ _ it’s all too much’’  _ the words came back to him in all new light.

‘’Alex, listen. I’m gonna need you to do something for me, okay?’’ Encouraged by the nod, Mark pressed on. ‘’I want you to turn off your Audio Processor.’’

The look Alex gave him was one of horror. Mark sighed inwardly: of course the paranoia would not let him leave himself so defenseless. 

‘’No one is here. No one can hurt you. Here’’ Mark retreated his skin and offered his arm for an Interface. ‘’You can still hear through me, okay?’’ Alex nodded. ‘’Okay, close your eyes now.’’

Mark was expecting some negative emotions through the interface, but the torrent of information that hit him staggered him all the same: there was so much to process. All the irrelevant things he would never deem important to dwell on. No wonder poor RK900 was so overwhelmed: it was a miracle he had not self-destructed yet.

Mark stashed the useless information away for later processing. He would just purge it probably. 

_ ‘’There, _ ’’ He said through the interface.  _ ‘’Send it all to me, okay? All of it.’’ _

He could feel the hesitation from the other side, but, thankfully, Alex’s stress levels were dropping to 80s.

‘’ _ Come on,’ _ ’ He urged. ‘’ _ I can take it _ .’’

The data just kept coming in, so much that, at one point Mark thought he would run out of space to store it. It was over in a couple of seconds, but it felt like hours. 

Finally, it stopped and both of them sighed in relief. Mark Scanned again: Alex’s stress levels had fallen to 62 %. Not great but acceptable. He paid no mind to his own cooling systems working overtime to deal with the sudden pressure on his processors and gathered the other Android in his arms, leading them to the bed Mark himself insisted that he buy (So he liked to fuck and sleep in a bed, sue him. He liked comfort, thank you very much). 

He laid him down and arranged himself next to him, wrapping his arms around him, not breaking the interface for a second, fearing it would trigger a relapse. If he turned down his own Audio Processor down to 20 % power, well, Alex did not need to know. He needed some quiet, damn it.

_ ‘’Better? _ ’’ He asked through the Interface.

Alex nodded and buried his head in RK100’s chest.

_ ‘’Thank you.’ _ ’ He replied.

‘’You should go into Stasis.’’ RK900 tensed on the suggestion. ‘’I’ll be here. You need to give your systems a break. Sleep.’’

Thankfully, Alex did as he was told. 

As Mark laid there, processing all that just happened, he realized what was wrong with Alex: His eyes were not functioning correctly. He was stuck in a constant scan mode, constantly taking all the useless information and putting immense and useless strain on the poor Android.

In addition to that, the constant Scan Mode meant Alex did not even see colors properly. 

How did he even manage to survive like this for an entire year, Mark wondered. How had no one noticed this before? He felt burning anger at realizing that no one had cared enough to realize and help. Which had driven the poor Android to the brink of self-destruction.

This could not stand. He would not let it. 

He would make this right. 

* * *

Here's my fanart of Alex (left) and Mark (right) for some visual


End file.
